


Ice Cream & Engagement Rings

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a dash of angst, i’ve been wanting to write this for so long omg, nothing really nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: Roman is less confident in love than in war, but he’s willing to drop everything for love, and so he does.





	Ice Cream & Engagement Rings

“Why are you doing this!?” Ruby cried, pulling her scythe from the roof of the ship, preparing to block another attack from Roman. She followed his eyes to where neo had been blown off the ship.   
“I said- why are you-“ ruby blocked a shot, regaining her balance and running full speed at roman, activating her semblance. He stumbled, turned around.   
“Okay red, i see how it is.” He pointed his cane and fired a shot, ruby appeared behind him.   
“You don’t have to do this!”   
“You haven’t a clue what i’m like do you?” He swung his cane, Ruby put her arms up in momentary panic, she growled and swung the scythe around, knocking roman over this time, he pointed the cane at her again, to shoot, as a small box tumbled from his pocket onto the roof, sliding away.   
“No!” He shouted, seeing it slide. Ruby stepped over and grabbed it up.   
“What is this?”   
“That’s none of your business, red. Now give it back.”   
“Nope. Tell me what it is.” Roman pointed the cane at her, ruby held up the box like she was going to throw it.   
“Alright alright fine, don’t throw it off the ship”   
“Roman, what is this?” She pointed the scythe directly at him. He gave in, looking over at the side of the ship again like he expected neo to appear there suddenly.   
“It’s an engagement ring. Happy now?” Ruby was surprised.  
“You were gonna get married?!?”   
“Well maybe, i was gonna propose, but now that chance may be shot, the love-of-my-life could be dead because of you” he stood up, and walked over.   
“Neo” Ruby whispered “You were going to-“  
“Yes, red, i was going to propose to Neo, we were just going to steal all the dust we could get our hands on, ditch the fang and get out of here. But then-“  
“Cinder..” ruby held the box. “I’ll give this back to you-“  
“Thank you, red, finally being smart.” Ruby narrowed her eyes  
“-If, you promise something. You have to promise you’ll just leave. I know neo is alive somewhere down there. She’s clever. You could be with her.. just.. stop hurting people. Just leave.”   
“All i have to do is promise i’ll get the hell out of here like i planned?”   
“And keep the promise.” Ruby nodded.   
“...deal, red. You’ll never see me or my fabulous hat again. Just give me the ring.”   
“Hey.. roman?” Roman sighed  
“Yes?”  
“Did you steal this?”   
“No shit red, now give it back, i promised.” Ruby handed over the ring box, and turned, walking to the edge of the ship, preparing to jump down.   
“If i see cinder, i’ll tell her you’re dead. So you better not show up again.” She said, and jumped. Roman slumped to his knees ontop of the ship, clutching the ring box to his chest.   
“.. Neo.. i’ll find you..” 

Neo texted roman on her scroll, again and again- with no reply.   
: please  
: roman where are you  
: is the fight over  
: did you win? You won right?   
: romannnn  
: hello?   
Nothing. The texts failed to send one after the other. Neo ran through the streets, over the rubble of collapsed buildings further out in the city. Then she saw the ship, as it came crashing down, flames and smoke enveloping it as it smashed into the abandoned area of the city, the building crumbling around it. She froze. Her heart stopped. that was their ship- so where was roman. She felt tears suddenly well up.   
She was alone, roman was gone- no maybe he had gotten away, but the ship was burning up in scraps and roman was no where to be seen. She wiped her tears away and clamored over to ship- as close as she could stand to get to look for him. He must have jumped ship before it crashed. He’s in the city now. He’s on his way to find me now. He won the fight and he’s coming to get me. she looked down at the rubble, thinking she saw something. She stepped over, and reached down, picking up a pack of cigars.. Roman’s. The pack only had one removed, she held it tightly- then pocketed it, and kept going. And then sitting shattered on a stone, she saw his scroll.   
His cigars, his scroll, was roman.. dead? Was he really gone? she hit something with her foot- a lighter. She coughed in the smoke of the ship, and picked it up, making her way away from the ship. She kept going until she found an empty street- sitting down on a large broken stone, and holding the cigar pack to her chest. She stared into the empty space, trying to process it all. She considered lighting a cigar for a moment, but she didn’t bother. She looked down at her scroll. She sat there- staring, and waiting, hoping she was wrong. The sky was growing darker, and he still didn’t show. She finally decided to smoke one of this cigars, opening the pack and pulling one out. She didn’t much like cigars, but it didn’t matter. 

Then she heard it. There was a voice a little ways back somewhere behind her.   
“Having a smoke without me, Neo?” She turned around, seeing him and jumped up from the stone rushing to him, and launching herself into his arms.   
“That worried about me, huh?” Roman raised an eyebrow. Neo stuck the cigar in his mouth, and held up the lighter. He tilted his head slightly down, and she lit the cigar, then came down from his arms, looking up at him.   
Neo signed rapidly.   
‘I thought you were on the ship i was sure you were alive but you didn’t answer your scroll, and i found the cigars and i thought you might be dead’   
Roman blew smoke from between his lips and put an arm around Neo, kissing her on the top of his head.   
“I’m here, I’m alive.”   
‘Did you win?’ She signed.  
“Yes, of course i won.” Roman said, half lying.   
‘Are you telling the truth?’   
“Darling, i found you, what more could i ask for” quite the charmer, like always.   
‘Did you win the fight?’ She repeated   
“Yes, Neo, i won the fight, but- but, we have to get out of vale, and away from this.. mess.”   
‘We’re finally leaving? Now?’ She signed.   
“We’ll make a stop by the warehouse to claim what’s ours.” He winked. Neo looked up at Roman with amusement, a little smirk coming back to her face.   
“That’s more like it.” Roman said, glad to see her cheering up “let’s steal our shit back and get out of here.” Roman leaned back against the stone wall of a building. Neo signed once more.   
‘Get a new scroll, so i can text you.’   
“Of course.”   
‘Also, we need a ship to get out of here.’   
“I’m working on that darling.” Neo raised an eyebrow doubtfully, and waited.   
“Now where would we find a ship..” he had a cocky smile on his face. Neo smiled back, and pointed to the roof of one of the buildings and signed.   
‘The white fang landed up there’   
“Well then sweetheart, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” 

Getting onto the roof was the easy part, but using Neo’s semblance, Roman was sure that getting on board would be a breeze as well. She could simply cast an illusion, and let them sneak around the guards. It worked wonders. Neo cast the illusion, making it appear as if they’d just landed and were dashing across the far side of the roof, towards the far ship. The white fang guards shouted and chased after them, leaving the ship open. They’d probably have to deal with another one on board the ship, but that wouldn’t be a big deal.   
Neo lead the way, slipping onto the ship, roman following right after. She stayed by the door, hidden in the shadows while he went on to the cockpit. She could hear fighting further in, a couple of shots, and then the ship’s engine came on. Roman dragged the unconscious guard to the back of the ship, then went back to his post, pressing buttons.   
After a minute the ship’s lights all came on, and they were off. As the ship pulled off of the roof, neo pushed the guard out the back, onto the roof and stuck her tongue out, a smirk on her face as she watched the buildings become smaller below them.   
Once Roman closed up the back, Neo found her way to the cockpit, smiling at Roman, who stood over a panel of buttons and switches.   
“Let’s see if we can get his baby on autopilot..” he hmmed over the panel. Neo reached over and pressed a button, cueing an automated command list.   
“Autopilot” Roman said. Nothing happened.   
“Automatic piloting sequence” He tried. Still nothing. He groaned. They’d have to figure it out eventually. 

While Roman pressed every button combination he knew of, neo directed the ship where to go, trying to stay undetected while they headed to the warehouse. After a while, Roman grew annoyed and slammed his fist down on the panel.   
“Autopiloting activated” a voice said through the ship’s system.   
“Really?! Now you work?!” Neo smirked at Roman, getting up from the seat. He sat down, spinning the seat around backwards to face Neo where she stood.   
“So we snag whatever we can get our hands on, and get out fast. You stay with the ship, i’ll go in.”   
‘You’ll need my illusions again’ she signed.   
“Hm.. right. You cast your illusion then i’ll grab whatever i can, and come back. I still need you near the ship.” Neo nodded in agreement as they came to the warehouse near the docks, and Neo opened the back of the ship, lowering it down towards the roof. She smiled, twirling her parasol about and casting an illusion, making the ship seemingly disappear into thin air as Roman jumped down onto the roof from a couple feet above.   
‘Be careful’ Neo signed from on board. Roman nodded, and pried open the skylight on the roof.   
Neo helped load box after box onto the ship, working quickly as they could manage. With cinder at beacon, it made the job easier. Once Roman was satisfied with how many boxes he’d dragged on board -and a couple of the white fang remaining noticed something was happening- he bid them a-due, hopping onto the ship, and tipping his hat goodbye before firing his cane into the warehouse and watching boxes through the skylight explode with dust.   
“Good riddance!” He called, a pleased smirk on his face. Neo sat in the cockpit admiring their haul, then headed back over to the controls. And off they went. 

After about an hour of sitting around, and looking through what he’d taken, Roman sighed, and looked up.   
“Neo, dear, where in the hell are we? Do you even know where we’re going” Neo rolled her eyes and turned around signing.   
‘We’re over the forest, going towards Vacuo’   
“Vacuo.. huh. Okay.” Roman looked over Neo’s shoulder, out the front of the ship.   
“Why don’t you put it on autopilot and take a break with me for a while.” He said. Neo relented, and got up from the controls, going into the back of the ship with Roman.   
They sat on the poorly cushioned benches in the hull of the ship, where passengers- usually soldiers stood or sat. Neo say first, leaning back against the wall, Roman beside her.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing her tired gaze.   
‘I thought i’d lost you’ she signed.   
“Neo, you know you can’t get rid of me if you tried” he joked. She smiled a little, and leaned her head on his shoulder, and after a minute was out like a light. He kissed her head, and put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, his green eyes set lovingly on her small form.   
“I love you Neo” he whispered. She didn’t hear, but nuzzled closer, and Roman smiled softly- adoringly. 

They were woken a couple of hours later by the beeping of the ship’s radar, notifying them that they’d reached the edge of forest, and were about to travel over city again. Roman got up to pilot the ship the rest of the way, navigating downwards, hoping to land on the outskirts of the city, and go into town on foot. He successfully landed the ship just outside the city walls, and tucked the ship away, hidden from View- at least he hoped.   
“We’re here.” He called back into the ship. Neo stretched and walked back upto the front of the ship where Roman was. She was smiling.   
‘No one should recognize us here. We can get you a new scroll’ she signed.   
“Yes, good. I’m going to need your help though, just in case”   
‘You’re only wanted in vale, and they think you’re dead, right?’   
“I’d almost like to think i’m more famous than that.” He joked, standing and stretching. “Let’s go Neo.” Neo sighed and gestured to the boxes, raising her eyebrows.   
“We’ll come back, let’s go.” Neo shrugged and put her confident smile back on her face, using her semblance to display a new outfit, both for her, and her partner in crime, and then they headed into town. 

As they walked, Roman kept one hand in his pocket, turning over the little ring box, a faint blush rising to his face. He took his hand from the pocket, the slight weight of the box still hyper-present in his pocket. Neo walked along, twirling her parasol over her shoulder as she went. She glanced up at him. They’d been through a lot together now- she still remembered so clearly when they first met. To think it was 3 years now, it felt strange. She recalled him insisting he was a solo act, until she showed off her fighting skills. And her flirting skills, and she knew she could get him. He was handsome, and clever, quick to anger, but he was kind to her. To the rest of the world we was cruel, but to her he was gentle, and patient, and romance quickly permeated their relationship.   
Neo was lost in thought- reminiscing in their years of criminal affairs, that she missed Roman’s rambling about the hassle of getting a new scroll. She only snapped back to reality when he stopped in front of her, and raised an eyebrow.   
“Well, what do you think?” She figured a positive response would suffice. Hopefully.   
‘Sounds good’   
“You weren’t listening were you?”   
‘I was too.’   
“Were not, you never answer like that unless you weren’t listening.”   
‘I was thinking’ Neo signed, putting a hand on her hip.   
“Well help me think about scrolls” he stopped again and went into a shop selling all models of them. She walked up to the counter and signed to the cashier, asking about plans, to keep him distracted, while roman casually pocketed the scroll of his choice, then they headed out once more. He could activate it later. 

Eventually they checked into an Inn for the night, neo kicked off her shoes, and changed into pajamas with the snap of her fingers practically.   
“Ah, sometimes i wish you’d just change the old fashion way.” Roman teased her   
‘Why’s that?’ She signed, knowing full well why.   
“Neo dear you know i love seeing you undress” he winked. She Smirked, and sat on the bed. As Roman took off his coat, he held his hand over the pocket just for a moment longer.. he had to find a time, but when.. he wanted to just do it now, just ask her -tell her he loved her more than anything- but it wasn’t right. It had to be bigger- more romantic. Neo patted the bed, and roman nodded, unbuttoning his shirt, hanging up his hat, and throwing himself onto the bed in only his boxers.   
“Ah.. finally.”   
‘Comfortable?’ Neo signed, still smiling.   
“The suit is for fashion, darling not for practicality.” He sat up on the bed, and brushed aside a bit of his bright hair. Neo leaned up, and kissed him softly- briefly, before crawling under the covers to get comfortable. 

When morning came, with sunlight filtering through the window, Neo nuzzled back against Roman, pressing as close to him as she could. She had tucked her head under his chin, making herself the small spoon, while he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. She leaned back, tilting her head up, to see Roman open one eye reluctantly.   
“What?” Neo shook her head and twisted around in his arms, to face him, her hands curling against his chest, her warm breath on his neck. Her ear close enough to hear his heart beat- steady but fast. she signed slowly letter by letter against his chest   
‘ I L-o-v-e y-o-u’ roman smiled broadly and kissed her head.   
“I love you too, Neo... do you want something?” Neo shook her head, and closed her eyes, pressing her body as much to his as she could once again. Roman simply adored how small she was. He loved being able to wrap his arms around her, or pick her up. He occasionally thought he’d like to see her wear one of his shirts, he was certain she’d be adorable drowning in the fabric. Neo shifted her body, and Roman stifled a sound, his heart rate speeding up. Neo smirked, slowly sitting up, her warmth leaving a gap, and forcing Roman to sit up with her to hold onto it.   
“Clearly you want something” she leaned up and kissed him squarely on the lips. He tilted his head, orange hair falling in front of his eyes as he kissed back. Neo was acting sweet but he knew she was a little sadist. But goddamn he fell for the torture every time.   
Neo deepened the kiss, her arms looped around his neck, she moved forward, climbing onto his lap, one leg on either side. He knew what she wanted now, she didn’t even have to sign it. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and used the other to prop himself up on the bed- still leaning back as he was. She pushed her body against his, kissing him- she bit his lower lip gently, and his heart rate skyrocketed, much to her delight. She smirked against his lips, and pulled him down to her some more, making him lean forward. Roman shifted his hips under her, and she pulled away, with fiery eyes. Wanting- but not so much as lustful.   
‘Not right now’ she signed. He nodded.   
“I gotcha love.” He raised an eyebrow at her, his long dark lashes framing those green eyes made Neo melt. He wasn’t exactly ‘handsome’.. more like ‘beautiful’ she thought.   
She decided not to worry about it and kissed him again, with passion. Every little nip of her teeth excited him. Eventually she pushed him down onto his back, and moved up, straddling his waist, and bending down to kiss him. He was a wreck by the end of the hour, blinking his eyes in and out of focus, his heart skipping beats, his hair swept across his forehead. She knew it drove him crazy, but she also knew he would wait for her to be ready- no matter how long it took. No matter how many times they’d done it before. Sure he had no patience on the battlefield, but what did she care about hunters when she was in bed?   
The morning drew on a bit, eventually getting out of bed, and getting ready for the day was in order. Neo did her eyeliner, then handed the tube to Roman, while she brushed her hair. He watched her in the mirror. He could get used to this everyday. Standing beside her, getting ready with her. He glanced at his coat still hanging on the door. Today. He had to do it today.   
“Okay Neo- i’m going to take you somewhere special today”   
‘To get ice cream?’ She guessed.   
“Not what i was planning, but sure we can if you want.” Neo smiled.   
“Vacuo may not be the world’s most beautiful city- but it has it’s moments.” He said “so let’s look around. See the place.” He grinned. She nodded. He put on his coat. She grabbed her scroll. And they were off into the city. 

It passed noon, and Neo practically dragged Roman to the the first ice cream vendor she could find, unsurprisingly picking Neapolitan as her flavor of choice, and taking the cone. Roma had been brushing his fingers over the box the whole day, every time they paused, he thought about it, but it never felt just right. Neo gestured to him, walking out towards the Vacuo Velta Bridge, which spanned from the edge of the city across a bay to the forests and towns on the other side. Roman followed after. He looked out over the bridge.   
“This is perfect.” He said, offhandedly. Neo looked at him. He smiled, and took the lead, walking further out onto the bridge towards the forested side, eventually stopping in the middle, with Neo by his side. She was finishing her cone by now, her parasol closed, down at her side, as she leaned her arms on the railing to look out over the water of the bay. The day was warm and the breeze was cool. She closed her eyes.   
Roman crossed his arms over the rail of the bridge, looking sideways at Neo. She seemed happy. He felt his heart twist up in his chest, and he cleared his throat. She opened her eyes and looked at him.   
“Neo.” He started. He was suddenly a lot less confident than he’d been just 5 minutes earlier.   
“Neo, Darling i have a question for you.” He said, taking a breath, and a step back.   
‘What is it?’ She signed. He froze for a second. Breath, Roman, Breath. He reminded himself.   
“Isn’t it lovely here?” He asked. Neo turned and looked back out at the bay, admiring it for a moment, before turning back to answer Roman- and her heart stopped in her chest, like a broken record, jolting, then rapid.   
Roman was down on one knee, looking up at her.   
“Neo” he said. She clapped a hand over her mouth. He pulled the ringbox from in his sleeve, and steading his hands, opened it to her.   
“I’ve loved you so damn much i can hardly say it to you” tears were suddenly welling up in her eyes.   
“Won’t you stay with me, for the rest of this life?” She dropped her parasol, it clattered at her feet, and she nodded. Then she wiped at her tears and nodded again, pulling off her gloves and stepping close to him. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she nodded to him, smiling. He smiled back, his heart speeding like a rocket. He was practically beaming. She didn’t have to even speak the words aloud. He knew she loved him just as much as he did. and he knew, looking at her smile, feeling her arms wrapped around his waist, her hands on his back, that he’d made the right choice. Who cared about cinder who cared about the white fang. He didn’t even care about red right now. Who fucking cared about dust sales. All he cared about was Neo.   
He turned the empty box over in his pocket as they walked back down the bridge towards the city, and glanced down at her hands, glittering with the promise of a future he used to think he’d never have.


End file.
